


No Place Like Home

by butchdanvrs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Black Reader, Captain America Sam Wilson, Captain Sam Wilson, Captain kink, Daddy Kink, ENDGAME SPOILERS OK SO STOP READING THE TAGS RIGHT NOW, F/M, Falcon (Marvel) - Freeform, Female Reader, Fluff, Making Love, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Sam Wilson Feels, Self-Indulgent, in mind but, intensely, its pretty ambiguous, little bit of, made with a, sam wilson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butchdanvrs/pseuds/butchdanvrs
Summary: You've missed Sam and he's missed you too. All this time and you never stopped needing him... in more ways than one.





	No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> some absolutely shameless sam smut with captain kink since he's now captain america!
> 
> i wrote this during a time where i was in my feelings, so anything smutty i wrote ended up having some softness in it...... lol   
> other than that,,, it's just smut
> 
> enjoy!

“Welcome home, baby.”

You welcomed Sam with arms open wide, a smile stretching across your lips as he hugs you, strong arms wrapped around your middle, pulling you into him as close as possible.

A sigh of relief, of gratefulness, of _love_ leaves you as his lips meet yours, his kiss somehow soft and rough at the same time, a _deadly_ combination that almost leaves you breathless when you pull away.

“Or, should I say… _Captain America_?” His wide grin matches yours as you hold his face, pulling him down to press his forehead against yours.

“I missed you.” His forehead moves against yours when he nods, eyes closing as his arms tightened around you.

He kisses you again, this time more _rough_ than it was soft, pouring every single emotion he was feeling but couldn’t say into the kiss. It made the need inside you grow and fester into something more _desperate_.

Sam knew exactly what you were needing as you whined into his mouth, becoming more and more pliant under his touch.

“Need you.” The words left you in a rush, hands grabbing and running over every inch of skin, pressing yourself into him as he nods again, whispering onto your lips, “I’ve got you baby girl.”

 _I’ve always got you_.

The feeling of his lips on yours and his strong arms wrapped around you, holding you to his body as if he can’t get close enough makes tears prick the backs of your eyes, suddenly overcome with a need so strong it had you feeling winded already.

If he wasn’t palming your ass in his broad hands all the while moving to lift you up against him, you would have already climbed him. Doing your utmost to convey how much you wanted him-as if he didn’t already _know_ , as if he didn’t want you _just_ as much.

Your yearning made itself known physically as you felt your panties dampen significantly, cunt starting to throb because it needed him _just_ as much as you needed him. Needed him to fill you up, hold you close as he rolls his hips into yours, coaxing and talking you through your orgasm, _that’s it baby girl, come for me_ , all the while never relenting on fucking you into the mattress and sending you straight into another orgasm.

Sam couldn’t get to the bedroom fast enough.

Your hips were rolling against his out of their own volition, begging for more and whining at the loss of contact when he laid you out on the bed. But your frown melted away quickly when Sam took off his shirt, throwing it carelessly to the other side of the room. “ _Please_ Sam, I need you.”

“I’ve got you, baby.”

Before he could even get down to you, you were already sat up on your knees and kissing him-biting his lip and sucking on his tongue as your hands roamed his warm brown skin. His own hands made quick work of your shirt, yanking it over your head and meeting your lips again.

The feeling of his skin, warm and smooth and familiar, against yours made you moan loudly, voice breaking when you beg him again. “ _Daddy_ , please.”

You yelped suddenly as he pulled your knee out from under you, sending you straight on your back again. He spreads your legs wide open, kissing your knee while it was in his grasp, broad shoulders leaning between your thighs as he looks you in the eye.

Sam curses lowly when he pushes the seat of your underwear to the side, taking in the sight of your soaked cunt. The first contact of his fingers where you needed him-all of him-the most had your back arching off the mattress as your breath escaped you.

His index and middle fingers stroked up and down the entirety of your cunt, clit to lips to entrance and back up again. You could feel your arousal slick between your legs and dripping down to your ass, staining the sheets as you whined, squirming underneath Sam and about to beg again before he spoke.

“Try again, baby.” He presses a feather light kiss to your lower lips, eyes bright as he watches you, voice lowering with each word, “Or have you already forgotten _whom_ exactly you’re addressing?”

“I-I,” Your mind was hazy, brain barely functioning as he teased your pussy, but you racked your brain in trying to think of what he wanted to hear. It became clear to you when you looked down at him, finding him already staring at you, waiting patiently, his eyes glimmering.

Wriggling your hips, you whimpered, voice shaking, “Please, _Captain_.”

You were truly taken by surprise when his tongue suddenly descended onto your folds, flicking over your clit before sucking it between his thick lips. The two fingers that were teasing you plunged into your hole with ease due to your more than generous arousal.

Alternating between shallow thrusts and rough fucks of his fingers along with sucking on your clit, he brought you right to the edge within seconds.

His free arm landed over your hips to hold you down as you writhed underneath him, broad hand splaying over the skin of your stomach as your back arched and hips bucked until you were coming undone, “Oh god, _fuck_ , C-Captain.”

It’s more of a sob than anything else as you come, his tongue _still_ eagerly and unrelentingly lapping at your cunt and sucking up every drop of cum you give him.

You nudge weakly at his shoulder when your clit becomes too sensitive, sighing heavily when he leaves it, dragging his lips up your body. He leaves kisses along your hipbones, belly, the side of your breast, collarbones, neck and jawline until he reaches your lips, pulling them between his and sucking on your tongue when you slip it into his mouth. _Daddy_ -

His hands grip your inner thighs, fingers massaging the skin there and leaving your pussy tingling and- _always_ -ready for more.

Your mouth falls open against his when his fingers lightly tease your folds, gliding easily over the slickness of them. He purposefully ignores your clit and your whimpers as his fingers slide from your entrance, along your folds, and just under your throbbing clit.

He does this a few times as he kisses you, licking your bottom lip and pulling it between his teeth until you’re moaning, “S-Sam, _fuck_ , Captain, please. Need more.”

Luckily for you he’s quick to indulge you in whatever you want, as soon as the words _Captain_ and _please_ leave your mouth, he’s stroking over your clit-the pads of his fingers making direct contact with it being almost too much to bear.

His lips curve against yours in a smirk when your hips buck into his hand, still so sensitive but no less needy for his touch, for _more_.

His fingers stroke over your clit with every other two strokes over your folds, lips melting into yours as your hands travel up his back, gripping the muscles rippling underneath his skin. Your hips are rolling along with the glide of his fingers, breath escaping you as the fire in the pit of your stomach sits and simmers.

You shudder as his warm skin presses against yours, nipples hardening as they brush against his chest when he kisses you, sucking your tongue into his mouth and swallowing your loud moans when he unexpectedly thrusts his fingers into you.

His lips slip away from you again as he rests his forehead against yours, groaning when you clench around his fingers, cursing, “ _God_ , you’re so fucking wet.” And your legs spread wider, back arching off the bed and hips rolling in time with the thrusts of his fingers.

Sam peppers kisses along your neck as you mewl for him, facial hair prickling the skin and adding to the pleasure of it all as your body begins shaking when he adds a third finger. The stretch burns but it’s not at all unwelcome as you whine, tears pricking your eyes, “Please, _please_ fuck me, Captain.”

The sound of his belt unbuckling, pants being unzipped, and material rustling is music to your ears. It seemed as if you’d never been this needy, this desperate for him before, your pussy throbbing and your breath catching as he removes the rest of his clothing, and repositions himself over you and between your thighs.

His thick fingers leaving your cunt makes you groan needily, but those groans get caught in your throat as Sam slides his cock inside of you. You clench needily around him, the walls of your pussy hugging his cock like it never wanted it to leave-and you really didn’t.

Just the feeling of his cock filling you up and nudging your sweet spot right away as he slides home has your entire body tingling, toes curling and abdomen clenching.

As your hands grip his biceps, your legs find their home as they curl around his waist, your breath hitching, “ _Daddy_.”

“I know. I’ve got you, baby. I’ve always got you.”

His thrusts start deep and slow, hips not straying far as he rolls them into yours, his strokes penetrating deep and causing goosebumps to rise on your skin at the feeling.

With each thrust his pace increases, hips rolling out and back into yours, the distance getting larger and the sounds of your skin meeting getting louder with each thrust. Your nails dig into his arms as his cock really starts fucking you, massaging your sweet spot with each grind.

“God, I’ve fucking missed this.” He moans into your neck when your walls contract around him, the feeling of your orgasm coming closer and closer bringing him to the edge fast.

His cock pulsates inside you as his movements become more erratic, his lips pressing into your neck and heavy puffs of air from his mouth fanning out over you. When his cock swells your pussy throbs and you _sob_ , the bite of your nails digging into his back, your abdomen clenching and thighs cramping as they fall weak.

The way your pussy contracts and squeezes around his cock is almost _lethal_ as he continues pounding you, cursing when you whine and tremble uncontrollably, all signs that you were extremely close.

“Come on, baby. Come for me.” The speed of his thrusts picks up some more until he’s fucking you into oblivion, your breasts jiggling as his cock repeatedly pounds in and out of you.

 _Come for Daddy_ -was all you needed and you were coming, gushing and squeezing around Sam’s cock until his rhythm falters and he’s also coming.

Hot and thick ribbons of his cum paint your walls as he fucks you all the way through your orgasm, and your mind is clouded with lust as the aftershocks of it roll over and _through_ you, relaxing every inch of your body.

His groans fill your ears as his hips grind into yours, gradually slowing as he finishes pumping his load into you, damp forehead falling into your neck. Your pussy still flutters around his cock, your mixed juices slowly leaking out of you as Sam withdraws from your pussy.

You both sigh heavily at the same time, your arms wrapping around Sam as he falls into you, his body weighing down over yours. Your heart warms as you hold him tighter, a smile curving on your lips when he reciprocates it. _Missed this so much_.

“Yeah, I know. Don’t hate me if I never let go of you for the next two weeks.” You chuckle softly, fingers trailing and tracing along the muscles in his back. “I’m definitely ok with that… You won’t be able to let go of me anyway because I’m going to attach myself to your body.” _And sometimes, well, most times your cock._

“Like a koala.” “Exactly.”

You can feel Sam’s heart thumping against your chest as your own slows down back to its normal pattern, your eyes closing as fatigue settles in-a good kind of fatigue, the _best_ kind, the one that leaves you fucked out and limbs heavy with pleasure.

A few minutes pass and you can no longer feel Sam’s heart beating frantically, his body now a dead weight on top of you. “So… you gonna call me ‘little miss America’ now?”

He chuckles shortly, “Nope,” arms slipping between your body and the mattress as he lifts you, flipping over to his back and resting you on top of him

“You’ll always be my little bird.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed this please :) :)
> 
> thank you for reading!  
> xoxo bee


End file.
